kyurangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpio
is a Scorpionman, Stinger's elder brother and an assassin who was promoted to the Karō of Jark Matter who rules the Sasori System and also the one responsible for killing Dr. Anton's good side and indeed framed his younger brother, Stinger for his murder. Character History Scorpio was once a kind man who had a close relationship with his younger brother, Stinger. To help Stinger, Scorpio gave him a necklace for him to carry as a part of him that will always remain a part of him. Years later, Scorpio betrayed his people to Jark Matter, scoffing at his devastated brother when the latter asked how he could desert their people. According to Eriedrone, Scorpio is now a top assassin for Jark Matter, his location known only to Don Armage. After the fall of his planet, Scorpio allowed himself to be mutated by Don Armage, in exchange for his full loyalty to Jark Matter, but at cost of unable to transform back to his human form. One night, Scorpio murdered the good Dr. Anton, and both Stinger and Doctor Anton's creation, Champ arrived after when Scorpio left the scene. This allowed the evil Dr. Anton, who had seperated himself from his other half beforehand, to continue his work for Jark Matter unhindered. Before the defeat of Ikargen, Don Armage announced Scorpio's arrival on Earth, and Ikargen sends Mardakko to greet him. Scorpio looks forward to fighting the Kyurangers, especially when his younger brother is a member of them. While Scorpio watched several humans pleading with the Daikaan Mondomuyoindaver, Scorpio uses his tail to turn every human, including the Daikaan, Indaver and Tsuyoindaver into zombies, in order to lure the Kyurangers and observe how strong Stinger has become now before they encounter each other for their death battle. Informed by Don Armage that a fleet of Moraimarz would be sent to hasten the process of draining Earth of its Planetium, Scorpio was entrusted by the Shogun to eliminate the Kyurangers; Scorpio realized that the Shogun was in a hurry, affirming rumor of a secret concerning the Earth. Following this, Scorpio was approached by Mardakko, who offered her services to him in order to avenge Ikargen. Scorpio accepted her on the condition that she tell him everything she knew about the Kyurangers. Ultimately, Scorpio was confronted by the return of his younger brother, who had tracked him to his Big Moraimarz alongside Champ. He revealed his true motive for joining Jack Matter: kill Don Armage and become the new Shogun of Jark Matter, and rule the galaxy. Knowing that the Kyurangers were searching for the Ryukotsu Kyutama, Scorpio ordered Mardakko to find the Kyutama for him before they could. Ordered by Don Armage to ensure the erasure of Earth upon the arrival of the Moraimars fleet, Scorpio revealed that he was aware of Argo Ship which Don Armage, leading the Shogun to tell him to stay out of that affair. This warning, however, only confirmed to Scorpio that the Argo possessed an incredible power which he could use to usurp Don Armage. Reviving Madakko, Scorpio ordered her to stay behind as he took a Moaider fighter to pursue the Kyutama of the Ryukotsu System. Following the Kyurangers to Keel, Scorpio used his stinger to break Eris staff containing the Ryukotsu Kyutama which he seized. To cover his escape, Scorpio stung his own ally, the Daikaan Olmega, turning him into a berserker whom he ordered to kill all life on the planet. Though Lucky was able to retrieve the Ryukotsu Kyutama from Scorpio's person, he was forced to immediately return it when Scorpio threatened the life of Eris, after which Scorpio took his leave. Back on Earth, Scorpio was informed by Madakko that Stinger had arrived to see him. Meeting with his younger brother, who supposedly wished to join him to save the universe, Stinger was presented with a case containing the remaining two Kyutamas needed to complete the Argo. Before he could take it, however, Scorpio was struck by Stinger who, refusing to accept what his older brother had become, challenged Scorpio to a duel. During the fight, the other Kyurangers came to check up on Stinger as he was fighting Scorpio. Scorpio notices and tells Madakko about the Antares technique he used. As Naga retrieves one of the Kyutamas from Scorpio using his paralyzing technique, Scorpio attacks him and puts him out of comission then grabs Stinger back to his Moraimars. Stinger then asked Scorpio why he changed. Scorpio responds that he wished to seek more power in hopes of being the new Shogun. After using his version of Antares to posion Stinger into his control, Scorpio then summons more Moraimars on Earth to threaten the citizens into turning against the Kyurangers. Once Lucky and Kotaro encounter him, Scorpio uses Stinger to attack them. As Kotaro uses the antidote to undo the corrpution done to Stinger upon showing the Oushi Kyutama that reminded him of Champ, Scorpio then challenges the three to continue the fight. Death As Scorpio overwhelemed Stinger during the fight after breaking his visors, the Kyu Axe appears to signify Champ's arrival. As Stinger and Champ transform to continue fighting Scorpio, he overpowers the duo upon his power. Then Champ gives the Kyu Axe to Stinger to slash Scorpio and defeat him. Afterwards, Scorpio notices how wrong he was upon realizing what he meant to Stinger. As Stinger was about to suffer from the Antares technique, Scorpio transferred the effects back to him, reversing his monster form and back to his humanoid appearance with the pain now on him. Scorpio tells Stinger how proud he is of him with his bonds with the rest of the Kyurangers and the dedication to take the universe back. Then Don Armage's hologram appears to pronounce on Scorpio's usefulness to him and orders Madakko to activate the Moraimars. As Lucky complains to him, Don Armage summons a energy death ball on them until Scorpio shields them with his bare hands. Scorpio tells them how to deactivate the Moraimars, though Stinger becomes hesitant at this with Champ telling him to go. Scorpio comments how glad he was to protect Stinger one last time before being consumed by the attack. Stinger then vows that Scorpio's death won't be in vain as they entered the Argo. Post-mortem Attempting to turn key II on planet Toki in the Tokei System, Stinger was engaged by an illusion of Scorpio, whom he soundly defeated by impaling him with the Kyu Spear. Personality Scorpio was originally a caring man and older brother. However, according to Stinger, as a result of an obsession with power, it caused him to become cruel and selfish, massacring his people without any sign of remorse. He is also a sadist, taking pleasure for betraying his own brother. Scorpio's fallen was likely because he saw one of his tribesmen bullying Stinger, and eventually ended up beating those who bullied his brother mercilessly, much to Stinger's horror. Scorpio's reason to torture Stinger is meant to turn him into a fighter as ruthless as himself nowadays. Even though he is Don Armage's right-hand man, Scorpio is also planning to usurp him, which he explains to his brother the reason he joined Jark Matter; so he can kill Don Armage and take his position as shogun, and by extension, rule the entire universe. After being defeated by Stinger, later being encouraged by the Kyuranger, Scorpio began to atone his villainous actions and make his noble sacrifice on saving his brother and Kyurangers from Armage's death ball. Powers and Abilities *'Scorpion Tail:' Like Stinger, he has a flexible tail on his back that can extend at will. **'Zombifying Stinger:' The end of his tail possesses a stinger with venom that can turn anyone into a zombie, while also horrifically mutating them. The victims, in turn, can spread the zombification when attacking other healthy people, but without the mutation. It can be cured by Stinger's venom or a special antidote. **'Poison Transference: '''Before his death, Scorpio transfered the Antares poison from Stinger's body and into his own, causing him to revert back into his normal form. *'Tail-Wrapping Right Leg:' He can wrap his tail around his right leg, allowing him to perform some special techniques: **'Supernatural Speed:' He was seen to move at an unseeable speed. **'Venom Kick:' He can perform a deadly kick which can knock the Kyurangers out of their Sentai form in one hit. Arsenal * Scorpio wields a spear in combat, which can shoot an energy slice or gain a longer energy edge to thrust. *'Big Moraimars:' As a Karo, Scorpio was granted the command of a Big Moraimars flagship which, once installed on Earth, was responsible for the operation of all Moraimars on the planet. Once Scorpio fell, the Big Moraimars was commandeered by Madakko on the order of Don Armage before being destroyed by Houou Soldier. *'Moaider:' Scorpio used a Moaider fighter to travel from Earth to Keel. Profile *Height: 185 cm *Weight: 166 kg Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Scorpio is portrayed by , who was previously known for his role as /Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin from '' .His suit actor is Masato Tsutamune (蔦宗正人, Tsutamune Masato) Notes *Yuki Kubota's role as Scorpio is reminiscent of his role as Takatora Kureshima from Kamen Rider Gaim, as both roles involve a brother betraying the other and joining the enemy. This role takes the antithesis. He plays the older brother who betrays the younger, as opposed to his role from Gaim where the betrayed the older. **Scorpio also happens to have an attack that looks similar to multiple . **Scorpio's aspiration of usurping the main antagonist also brings to mind from the aforementioned series where his actor portrays Takatora, as well as of . *Scorpio's backstory is similar to Itachi Uchiha's from the Naruto series, as both Scorpio/Itachi had killed off their entire clan while leaving their younger brother Stinger/Sasuke alive, to go undercover into enemy ranks, while at the same time explaining to their younger brother why they betrayed them. A huge difference between Scorpio and Itachi is that Scorpio seems to enjoy betraying his brother and does not show any signs of remorse while doing so. **This also derives to a similarity with Sasuke Uchiha as well, where Stinger betrays his team to achieve his goal of defeating his older brother. *The design motif of Scorpio's monster form are scorpion, and from Chinese mythology. *Scorpio's relation to Stinger is similar to that of , the original of whom was the younger brother of Marvel super-spy turned supervillain. *Scorpio's name and Stinger's constellation are actually related as the zodiac Scorpio has something to do with the constellation Scorpius. *Scorpio's backstory pays homage to other general characters,such as Doctor Mazenda, Doctor Obular, and Doctor Kemp from ''Choujuu Sentai Liveman'', ''Basco ta Jolokia from [[Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger|''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger]]'' as close friends of one of the heroes before betraying them to the villains. *He also pays homage to villains such as General Giluke in [[Dengeki Sentai Changeman|''Dengeki Sentai Changeman]], ''Dr. Hinelar from [[Denji Sentai Megaranger|''Denji Sentai Megaranger]] and Enter from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. As these type of characters same the same motive about taking over their organization and become their new leader. *Scorpio's head has a slight similarity to the of the . **In a slight bit of irony, the Predators were originally inspired by Adjutant Booba of Changeman *Scorpio's backstory appears to invoke the backstory of Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader from the Star Wars franchise as they both started out caring for their own family (Padme Amidala for Anakin, Stinger for Scorpio) before falling to the dark side and becomes evil, though under different circumstances. They also attempted to usurp their masters (Palpatine and Don Armage), and in their final battle, returns to the good side and died to protect their family members from their master. *His character is strikingly similar, in many instances, to Spectra Phantom from the Bakugan anime series: **Both wear red masks with only one eye visible. **Both have younger siblings who are protagonists represented by the color orange. (Stinger/Mira) **Both once cared about their younger sibling, but then betrayed them, leaving them confused and frustrated. They both willingly abandon their past self and take up a new appearance, such that their sibling doesn't even recognize them when they first encouter each other. **Both appear to be working for the enemy, but at one point try to trick the protagonists into thinking they're on the "good" side. **Both have plans to overthrow their leader (Don Armage/Zenoheld) and take control of the universe for themselves. They are both very smug, believing that pure strength alone can give them whatever they want. **Both have a servant who assists them in doing their bidding. (Madakko/Gus Grav) **Both briefly "possess" one of the protagonists and uses them against the others. (Stinger/Drago) **Both are eventually defeated by the protagonists, causing them to realize how wrong they've been, and ultimately side with the heroes in the end. **Both even make an extra appearance in their "antagonist" form after they turn to the good side. (Scorpio appears as an illusion to Stinger, and Spectra puts his mask back on for a practice battle.) Appearances **''Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe'' **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' **''Space.13: Stinger's Challenge To His Brother!'' **''Space.15: Savior of the Water Planet Vela'' **''Space.16: Stinger Reunion with His Brother'' **''Space.17: Lighting the Dome of Darkness!'' **''Space.18: Emergency Dispatch! Space Hero!'' **''Space.19: The Elf of Forest Planet Keel'' **''Space.20: Stinger VS Scorpio'' **''Space.21: Farewell Scorpio! The Day The Argo Revives!'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Special Episode" **''Space.25: The Boy's Determination on the Time Planet!'' **''Space.27: Indaver Panic Within the Orion!?'' **''Space.34: Mysterious Masked Warrior, Appears'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: Episode of Stinger'' **''Space.39: The Great Adventure of Perseus'' **''Space.46: Between Hope and Despair'' **''Space.47: The Saviors' Promise'' *4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! **''Final Battle: Heading Towards Tomorrow!'' }} Category:Sentai Villains Category:Space Shogunate Jark Matter Category:Sentai Family Members Category:Sentai Good turned Evil Category:Sentai Generals Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Karo Category:Super Sentai Villains Who Managed To Kill A Hero Category:Sentai Arc Bosses Category:Deceased Sentai Villains Category:Replacement Sentai Villains Category:Aliens